lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dial Fighters
The are the collectibles and Mecha of the Lupinrangers. Overview They are parts of the Lupin Collection that were given to the Lupinrangers to battle the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. They have multiple uses depending on the fighter, such as transforming a civilian (in this case a thief) into a Lupinranger, activate a , and enlarging for battle and Mecha Gattais. All these functions are achieved with a VS Changer. They can also temporarily go on their own to distract foes by attacking them. A unique function of the Dial Fighters is that they can automatically decode and unlock the safes on Gangler Monsters (they can only do 3 digits at a time, so two are required for Status Golds), and possibly other forms of locks as well, as demonstrated when Tooma used his to unlock a key-locked door in . History Upon witnessing the apparent deaths of their loved ones at the hands of an alleged Gangler, each of the Lupinrangers were approached by a mysterious figure, an associate of Arsène Lupin, and tasked to use the Dial Fighters and VS Changers to find the other pieces of the Lupin Collection. Once the task is completed, the Lupinrangers have a chance to restore their lost loved ones. Enlarging their Dial Fighters, the Lupinrangers successfully eluded the Trigger Machines of the Patrangers. Later, when granted the power of GoodStriker, the Dial Fighters formed the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the giant Garatt Nargo. Dial Fighters Red Dial Fighter The is the military aircraft-based Mecha of Lupin Red. It forms the chest and head of LupinKaiser and the chest plate of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. It can fire missiles from underneath it , and its Attack Mode is capable of shooting energy webs from its exposed midsection. Its code is 0-1-0. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-18, 20-28, 30-33 Blue Dial Fighter The is the air racer-based Mecha of Lupin Blue. It forms the right arm of LupinKaiser and the second right arm of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode deploys its gatling gun. Its code is 2-6-0. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-33 Yellow Dial Fighter The is the "future copter" Mecha of Lupin Yellow. It forms the left arm of LupinKaiser and the second left arm of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode deploys its buzzsaw for attacking, such as cutting down an advertisement board to repel attackers. Its code is 1-1-6. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-28, 30-33 Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Lupinrangers. LupinKaiser can use Blue Dial Fighter's gatling gun and Yellow Dial Fighter's saw, even fire energy buzzsaws from the latter. It can also fly short distances, and it is rather agile. LupinKaiser's finisher is the ; LupinKaiser summons a giant energy version of the VS Changer and performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy. In LupinKaiser combinations, GoodStriker performs all the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10-11, 13, 16, 18, 20, 23, 26, 28, 30 LupinKaiser Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Additional Formations LupinKaiser Cyclone is created when the Cyclone Dial Fighter switches out with the Yellow Dial Fighter. In this form, LupinKaiser can attack with Striking Tornado, where the rotary blades of the Cyclone Dial Fighter activate green energy infused twisters towards the enemy lifting them midair. Its finishing move is , where LupinKaiser fires down the opponent as s/he is stuck in the Striking Tornado, destroying him/her. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 6, 8, 13 LupinKaiser Knight is the combination between the Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, Scissors, and Blade Dial Fighter. It can slash with Blade and defend with Scissors, even fly using Scissors' thrusters. It's finishing move is the , where LupinKaiser uses the Scissor Dial Fighter to get to a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Blade Dial Fighter, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Brez Arenishka clones bunched together with the main body. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 10-11, 13 LupinKaiser Hammer Knight is the combination of Red, Blue, Scissors, & Hammer Dial Fighters, and GoodStriker. Its finisher is , Where LupinKaiser spins with the Hammer Dial Fighter to gain enough momentum to knock the Gangler Monster sky-high. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 11 LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight is the combination of Red, Cyclone, Scissor, & Blade Dial Fighters, and GoodStriker. This form can also fire lime energy propellers from Cyclone for ranged combat. It's finishing move is the , where it readies the Scissors Dial Fighter, then the shield flies through the Cyclone Dial Fighter's spinning blades boosting it towards the enemy, destroying him/her. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 16, 18, 26, 31 Hensoku PatKaiser is the combination between Red Dial Fighter, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine 3gou, and GoodStriker. This combination was formed when the Red Dial Fighter forcibly replaced Trigger Machine 1gou during the formation of PatKaiser. Despite conflict between Lupin Red, Patren 2gou, and Patren 3gou inside the cockpit, it was able to hold off Anidara Maximoff long enough for Lupin Red to activate the Blade Dial Fighter to unlock his safe. The Trigger Machines were tossed onto Anidara as the Lupinrangers formed LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight once Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow retrieved the The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 18 Hensoku PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Cockpit LupinKaiser Trains is the combination between Red Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the , where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the X Train Thunder and a heated red energy beam from the X Train Fire. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20, 23 LupinKaiser Magic is the combination between the Blue Dial Fighter, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This combination is able to attack with the mace mounted at the front of the Magic Dial Fighter. After opening the mace up to reveal a gloved hand, Lupin Kaiser Magic is able to perform a complex magic trick. The trick starts by Lupin Kaiser magic throwing playing cards at the surrounding buildings, causing them to rearrange themselves and reveal a dresser. After hiding a "treasure" in one of the drawers, the Gangler is tasked to find it (in its first usage, the treasure was the Red Fighter). However, once the Gangler picks the right drawer and picks the right drawer and retrieves the treasure, it transforms into the Magic Dial Fighter, which then proceeds to attack by extending its mace into the monster. Its finisher is the Good Striker: Show-Stopper Illusion. It manifests a bubble illusory area dubbed Lupin Magic from the glove that seem to correspond to the Gangler it is fighting. Once the Gangler comes close enough to it, LupinKaiser Magic snaps the fingers of the gloved hand, making the bubble explode. For Ryugu Tamatebacco, it manifests the Lupin Magic: Ryuugu Castle, a pagoda-like castle that is apparently owned by Ryugu. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 28 Kaitou Gattai LupinRex is the second Giant Robo of the Lupinrangers. The formation of the first three Dial Fighters and Jackpot Striker. LupinRex can use Jackpot Striker's sword, Blue Dial Fighter's gatling gun and Yellow Dial Fighter's buzzsaw. The saw can even fire energy buzzsaws at the opponent. Notes *This is the first Mecha set since Timeranger where the components are all aerial-based, GoodStriker being a hybrid of an air and land vehicle. *Circling back to LupinKaiser's thief motif, Red's dial forms a top hat for the head, like a phantom thief. *This is the first Sentai Robo since AbarenOh Nokodon to have a buzzsaw for an arm. **However, LupinKaiser is the first Main Sentai Robo to have a buzzsaw weapon as AbarenOh Nokodon is an Auxiliary formation. *The interior is similar to ToQger's ToQ-Oh in terms of how the cockpit is set up and a character popping up at the Red Warrior's station. *The head design and combination is similar to Maskman's Great Five. *The combination of the Scissor and Blade Dial Fighter is reminiscent of GaoElephant's combination with GaoKing, with the term Knight being similar to how GaoKnight also made use of GaoElephant. *LupinKaiser is the first main Giant Robo since Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh where its finishing attack is a long range shooting attack instead of a slashing attack. *LupinKaiser is the first Core Ranger Robo to be a Four Piece Robo. **LupinKaiser is also the first Core Ranger Robo where its main component does not require a pilot, but instead it is a sentient Mecha. *Red Dial Fighter is tied with Trigger Machine 1gou for the most redeco's of a mech with three: the Paint, Prism, and Music Dial Fighters. It should be noted that the three are smaller than their reference Mecha, however. *The codes the Lupinrangers input into their Dial Fighters to transform are a pun based on their respective colors. Red being and , Blue being (pronounced as bu), , , and Yellow being , , . Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 8: The Thieves' Identities'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 12: Magical Bracelet'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 16: Because You're A Friend'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 19: Compensation for Instruction Violation'' **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 23: Status Gold'' **''Number 24: Promise to Return Alive'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **''Number 26: The Hidden Auction'' **''Number 27: Dancing Afterwards'' **''Number 28: My Birthday is Also Fighting'' **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' **''Number 30: The Two Are On a Trip'' **''Number 31: The Gangler Who Surrendered'' **''Number 32: A Request For A Duel'' **''Number 33: We Are The Youth Thief Brigade'' }} References Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices